Dearg and Gorm
by russiaXamerica
Summary: this is a story i wrote by my self will some one tell me it this is ok or not i am really sad that my story is not getting the views it needs please tell me if you like it or not.. *sits in the rejected corner*
1. Welcome to Everfear

Dearg and Gorm

Authors note: None of the Hettalia characters belong to me. They belong to their respected owner, Funimation. The original characters belong to me.

A beautifully huge house sat a top of a large hill, clouds floated by. A large forest lay behind the house.A winding road lead up to this home on the houses were near but not so near as to be considered close. This house was on the edge of a city called Everfear. Inside this house was beautifully decorated in dark woods, deep dark colors, gold and silver highlighted the furnishings of this stately home.

In a lovely little sitting room that was in the west wing of this huge house, a group of young men gathered. This house was as much their home as it was their prison. They could not often escape from its confines.

Ivan cleared his throat gaining the other thirteen young men's attention. What are we going to do? He looked at each one in turn. How are we going to get a young woman to come up and into this house? We need to be freed. Comrade I hate this.

Feliciano, Honda, Arthur, Antonio, Toris, Feliks, Eduard, Berwald, Sadiq, Heracles, Gupta, and Peter looked at him unsure of how to answer.

Peter mutters, At least all of us did not get stuck here. He shook his head. Eduard nodded. Most of the others are still free and so are the girls, for whatever reason.

Arthur shook his head. I really don't know Ivan, his green eyes sad and worried at the same time. Alfred said he be back soon with the girl he thinks can break this. He thought to himself, 'I hope it will be soon the boys are getting restless.'

Our numbers are dwindling. Ivan continued on. People have been just disappearing here like Comrade Francois, Comrade Matthew, Comrade Gilbert, Comrade Ludwig and ten others. His voice cracked with his worry. Da, I think this house is eating us.

You may be right. Arthur agreed. Our brothers have been disappearing at an alarming rate.

It's been three hundred years! Ivan growled, this has been happening. He motioned with his hands.

Toris watches Ivan with a bit a fear he sees the black angry aura starting to grow. He looks at the other boys near him. They all shrink away from Russia.

The doorbell chimes the William Tell Overture interrupted Ivan's and Arthurs conversation. It caused them both to jump. They got up as one hurrying over to the door. If it had been Alfred, he just would have walked in. They each took a turn to peek through a peek hole at who was standing at their door.

They were both surprised to see a young woman standing out said. She had a bit of paper in her hands frowning at it. They could see her lips moving as she read what was on the paper. She had a carpetbag at her feet. They continued to watch her fascinated for they had not seen another living soul save themselves for three hundred years.

She was not very tall from what they could see from that side of the peephole. Her hair was dirty blonde. It seemed to have a life of its own, it was kind of messy for a girl. She had green eyes and tanned skin her lips were moving reading the paper in her hands.

Outside the door, Brianna tugged down the skirt of her maroon dress as the wind threatened to toss the girls skirt up. She sighed as she read the letter. It is cold out I should never worn a dress. She frowned. I hope this is the right place. She frowned. It has the right address.

She shivered a little the air had a slight chill to it. The sun was also going down making the cold creep in a little faster. I should have worn my jacket. She frowns at the bag at her feet. Nevermind.

Inside the house, Ivan looked at his companion, is that a young woman?

Arthur smacked his forehead and then looked at Ivan. Yes it is and she looks cold we should find out why she is here. His hand touched the door knob as he twisted it to open the door. He and Ivan both looked at the young woman standing there.

Dobryj vyechyer! Ivan said in Russian he smiled at the girl.

Arthur sighed. Good evening, what brings you to our doorstep?

Brianna blinks barely recognizing the word Ivan said to her. Good evening, I got this letter requesting that I was needed here. She hands Arthur the letter.

Arthur scans the letter he looks up at her looks back at the letter. Ivan getting annoyed snitches the letter from Arthur and reads it himself. The other young men crowd in the double door of the sitting room looking at their two companions curiously.

Arthur rolls his eyes and looks at Brianna, Come in seems you were invited.

Brianna nods and walks in. She points at the letter that Ivan has. Ivan smirks at her. The letter tears itself from his hand and floats back to the young woman. Ivan glares at his hand than looks at the young woman before him. She was indeed shorter than he was. Then again most people were shorter than he was, puny people.

Your carpetbag is outside still Miss Brianna? Arthur informs her. He then thinks to himself looking at the bag Brianna left behind at the door. Maybe I should pick it up for her.

She turns around. Get in here you silly thing, why are you sitting out there you dolt. The boys all watch in amazement as the bag floats inside and lands next to Brianna. She sighs than slaps her forehead. I prolly should not have done that, oh well.

She looked at all the young men around here. There are only thirteen of you?

There should be more. Feliks stated with his arms crossed. He watched the girl unsure of her. He and the others watched as her bag suddenly flew open. A wooden carved box floats next to her, she sighs again.

Peters eyes widened as he watches the floating wooden box. Bloody hells, what is that before he can finish his thought the box flew open. Brianna smacks her head again as the rings fly out and appears on each of the countrys fingers. They all look at their hands like they never seen them before.

Oh they were not supposed to do that. Brianna sighed. When I find out who decided to have this happen I am totally gonna kick their butts.

Everyone in the house heard a pop sound. They realize that there are now two carpet bags where there was only one before.

Oh this is not going to be good. Brianna looked at the young men. Seems I am about to get some help.

A loud thud happens and a purple blur rolls and land at Arthurs feet. He soon realizes that the purple blur is another young woman. She has red hair and green eyes, wearing purple clothing. She looking at him and he is looking down at her.

Ouch. Llewella said, Why do I always get expelled so fast?

The other carpet bag opens and two hands appear on either side as a body comes out. Another young person this time a red headed, green eyed teen boy appears. He is wearing green. Sorry sis the bag is in a funk. He looks over at Brianna. Mum said we need to help, got the other rings. He pulled himself out of the other bag.

Arthur helped up Llewella up. She smiled at him. He realized she was not as tall as the other two young people. Brianna and Aaron were about the same height, though he could tell Aaron would end up taller than both girls.

Ok, Antonio growled. What is going on?

You all have been missing for three hundred years. Aaron looked at the countries. Wow.

There should be more of them. Llewella blinked looking about. I know only twenty-seven countries that went messing.

Brianna looked at her two friends. I think thats why we are here. The others feel like they are here but they are not here. She looked confused.


	2. so who are we looking to free

Authors note: None of the Hettalia characters belong to me. They belong to their respected owner, Funimation. The original characters belong to me.

Dearg and Gorm  
>by<br>Oracle602

Chapter 2

Llewella looked at the trapped countries counting them in her head. There are a few missing... She mummer looking at them and her friends. She was glad they were welcoming so far. She knew that the three of them were a bit much sometimes, she just hoped they be able to get what they needed to get done before they annoyed the personification of their own countries.

Brianna nodded, They have been trapped, I think. Her eyes taking in the grandeur of their prison. Though some of the others are still free and walking about their own countries.

Aaron piped up, There are only twenty-seven of the countries trapped here. He sighed. A whole lot are free though. Well all the girls versions are free along with some of the male versions of the more female type countries.

Brianna looks at the tall Russian raises an eyebrow and points at him. He has a girl side. She be really giant! Than she catches Ivan's eyes and disappears on him.

_'Calm down Ivan. She is just a child. You know better.'_ Inna said in her male counter parts head. _'Leave the child be, she is there to help you and the others.'_

Ivan blinks and than looks at the the two young people who are left. What are you talking about comrades? His voice growled at them. He crossed his arms as the trio looked up at him.

He is so very tall... Aaron looks up at the very tall country. Ivan gives Aaron a look. Aaron tries to hide behind his sister Llewella.

Llewella rolls her eyes. I am one of the shortest here brother mine so stop it. She growled at him. Aaron backed away trying to figure out who was scarier his sister or the very tall Russian.

Brianna sat on the stairs trying not to laugh. She knew none of them could see her. She than looked at Ivan realizing he was not angry so she popped back in so people could see her once more.

Arthur looked at the three. I think they are going to be entertaining to say the least. He looked over at Ivan. Stop scaring him Ivan that is unkind of you. The others watched the byplay and hoped it would not explode. It was Arthur speaking and not Alfred so they felt they be a little safer. Ivan did not get provoked so easy when England spoke. When America spoke on the other hand it was a whole different story.

Ivan snorted. I don't need two people mothering me Arthur. He looked at England with a raised eyebrow. He straightened his pink scarf sitting it around his neck a bit more comfortably.

They all go into the sitting room from standing about in the main foyer. Brianna looks wildly about for her bag. Peter points at the two carpet bags. One of the carpet bags, the purple one, was tugging the tan carpet bag into the room.

I have no words. Peter blinks still staring at the carpetbags. Do they always act like that? He pointed at the two bags that looked to be arguing. It was an odd pantomime between the two bags.

They do. Llewella stated blandly. Ours is keeping Bri's from wandering off. She realized they never dealt with magical things before. She was a little surprised. You have never seen magical things in action? Other than yourselves.

Are they supposed to float up to the ceiling?' Honda asked. The one looks like it took the other with it... He sounded confused. We are magical?

Llewella smacks her head watching the bags antics. She was frowning at them. She was not completely amused. The others were completely amused by the two bags antics. Yes you all are magical, considering.

Aaron looked up at the two bags sitting on the ceiling like it was the floor. Well that is not the worst thing. They sat themselves by the crystal chandelier. The purple bag seemed to start shining the crystals.

Don't say it. Brianna hand flew to cover Aaron's mouth. You will give them ideas! Mummph Aaron tried to speak.

Hercules and Grupa both laughed at the bags antics. The others watched with amusement as well. They just did not join in the laughter.

Don't laugh too loudly. Brianna asked the countries. My bag has an American sense of humor. That you all will not like, let's not tempt it, please.

Well they are about as bad as the mucchi. Toris smiled lightly. Will be about as entertaining too I suppose. He shook his head. So your bag might start pranking us, got it.

Yes and can we look about? Brianna asked. I think the others are still here they are just trapped.

Don't scare my bag, it electrifys things to defend itself. Llewella pointed out to them. The purple bag sends little lightening bolts jumping from crystal to crystal. There are also little sand storms going from crystal to crystal shining them.

Yes that be a great idea. Arthur stated. I think one of us should go with one of you. He looked at this fellow personifications. Ivan will go with Llewella, Grupa with Aaron and Toris with Brianna.

Ivan looked down at his new partner in crime. She is so short comrade. Are you sure about this?

Llewella looked at Arthur. Is he always like this? Insulting people. Llewella does one of her lighting fast jabs to Ivan's nearest kneecap. Ivan falls down, surprised. Don't make fun of my height giant and I will not make fun of yours. Or say the air must be real thin up there because your so rude. The thin air clouds your use of good judgment.

Arthur hid a smile behind his hand. Are you three perhaps from America?

I was born and raised in America. Brianna boasted with a wide smile on her lips. She looked quite a bit like her countries personification with that smirk on her lips. Arthur groaned inwardly, he knew that having Alfred's people here underfoot was going to be a bit taxing.

We were born in Ireland and our sisters were all born in America. Llewella smiled. So I guess you could say we are all Americans.

Ivan got up. More of them. Wasn't one of them enough! He grumped.

Alfred is a reflection of his people much like we are. Toris reminded the tall Russian.

Ivan gave Llewella a look and she did her I am totally the cutest thing ever look. Ivan sighed theatricality. They even act like him. He grumbled to himself.

Brianna and Toris walked up the stairs to check out the secound floor. Brianna giggled a little mirror around the mirror were maple leaves. You have a funny accent.

So do you. Toris responded in good natured amusement. He frowned at the mirror, I have never seen that around the house. We are taking it with us. He picks it up frowning. It was a small hand mirror.

On the secound floor they found three more mirrors, all hand sized. One had an eagle motif. One has roses. The last one had a stein imprinted on the back of it.

They went back to the sitting room with their finds. Aaron and Gupta had beat them back. They also found three mirrors. One of there had a panda on the back. One had mountains with a skier on the back. The last one they found had roses and a crosses on the back.

Where is your sister and Ivan? Toris asked. He did not like the fact those two were not back yet. Ivan was a bit sensitive sometimes over the strangest of things. He did not want to have to worry of the young woman's safety if Ivan hit one of his violent streaks.

Meanwhile Ivan and Llewella searched the east wing of the estate. Ivan checking all the places Llewella could neither see nor reach. He did not mention that fact to her as she checked the areas he would of missed. He found he could work with this girl, as long as he kept his short comments to himself that is.

Llewella on her low search pattern found a mirror that on the back of it had Buddha on the back. She showed Ivan the hand mirror. I think we need to look for these.

He nodded his eyes getting wider. There was one back there. They retreated back to were Ivan saw the other hand mirror. This one had a man fishing on the back. He smiled. I thought it was silly and odd.

Which is why you should of mentioned it. Llewella put her hands on her hips. I know you don't want to work with me.

It is not that da. Ivan shook his head as they headed down the hall resuming their search pattern. I am trying not to make 'short' jokes as Alfred would say.

Llewella smiled lightly. Indeed.

Ivan trips over something and falls to his knee. Nyet. He growled looking at what tripped him up. He found it was one of the mirrors they were looking for. This one had a frying pan with some food cooking in it on the back.

As they were walking from a shelf they were walking under something falls and smacks Ivan in the head and goes skittering across the floor. Ivan glares at it. He wanders toward it and than starts to back away from it.

What's wrong? as Llewella picks up the mirror. She spots a knife etched on the back of the mirror.

It's her. He growled. Keep that one away from me!

Oh it's that one. Llewella said sagely. Ok.

They kept on looking. They found three more mirrors. One had a piano. One had a stein with a bird etched on it. The last one had a lion rearing on it's back legs on the back of the mirror. They made their way back to the others.

Walking into the sitting room everyone stopped talking the moment they came in. They looked at bit wild eyed as the two placed the mirrors they found with the other mirrors.

Looks like they were all found da. Ivan smiled lightly. He looked at the one that undoubtedly held his little sister. Couldn't we just not mess with that one? He points at the mirror that most likely holds his sister in it's confines.

Llewella pokes the big Russian in the side. He looks down at her. In her hands is a huge sunflower. For you so you have at least one sunflower. This flower much like you looks beautiful and soft but has a steel for a spine. She smiles at him.

He smiles back. For me? He was surprised he loved sunflowers. Not many people remember that about him, he wondered how she knew.

Yes, America asked the magical families to find a suitable gift for his friend Russia. Llewella spoke softly. They tried to veto the flower idea. The rest of her words were lost as Russia picked up the teenage girl and gave her a bone crushing hug.

Brianna glares at her carpet bag it floats down from the ceiling. It floats down and she opens it up snagging a plate of mini cheese burgers with everything on them, there were fries and cookies on the very large plate. A can of soda pops out and opens itself and floats next to Brianna. She sits down with her plate near the mirrors. Her bag one more floats up to the top and arranges itself on the ceiling.

Aaron looks at his sister's feet than looks at Arthur. I am not sure if she is breathing...

Indeed. Arthur agreed. Ivan please set the girl on the sofa. Be gentle put her on the divan.

Ivan places her on the divan and frowns. I am so sorry, I did not mean too.

Arthur shakes his head. Llewella was softly mutter ouchie. He laid a hand on her, a green light covered them both. Her eyes widened and she felt a whole lot better.

Thank you. She than looks at Ivan. It's ok, I did not expect less. I just was not prepared for the reality. She smiled lightly.

Arthur while sitting next to Llewella watches as the mirror with the eagle on it falls off the table. A hand comes out followed by a body. Alfred snags two of Brianna's six mini cheese burgers. He shoves them in his mouth. He rolls and comes to his feet.

Alfred than asks. Are there more, I am a bit hungry.


	3. What they like best

Authors note: None of the Hettalia characters belong to me. They belong to their respected owner, Funimation. The original characters belong to me.

Dearg and Gorm

by

Oracle602

Chapter 3

Alfred looks about himself munching on the mini cheeseburger. Ouch. Looks down and sees a blonde girl looking up at him with a heavy frown on her face. What?

You took my cheeseburger. That was MINE! Brianna glares at the personification of her own country. She raises her hand, Sand Storm! Alfred finds him self stuck on the ceiling being pinned by a blast of sand and air.

What is that? Peter asked blinking looking up at the whirling tornado of sand pinning Alfred to the ceiling.

She sat down and at the rest of her cheeseburgers, as well as the other stuff on her plate. Completely paying attention only to her food and not the man she stuck on the roof of the room.

Aaron watched Brianna kick Alfred in the shin and than pin him to the ceiling with a sand storm. The whirling sand was not disturbing anything else in the room. Very odd indeed, for the sand storm to behave in such a way. There must be something more afoot than the countries being trapped. Aaron hoped they would be able to unravel it before they all got in trouble.

Peter, it is magic. Aaron stated to calm the younger country. Peter nods and still stares up at Alfred on the ceiling.

Arthur looks at Alfred on the ceiling and Brianna eating her food. He shakes his head. I suppose that is one way to defend one's food. He looks up at Alfred. You really should not have taken her food old chap was a bit rude.

Tell her to let me down! Alfred shouted.

Sorry cannot hear you over the wind. Arthur said though he could hear him just fine. He rubbed his ear. No hear you! He yells a bit louder.

Meanwhile the other counties gather under the sand storm blast that is currently holding up Alfred. They all look up at the blonde man stuck to the roof. They were trying to decide if they were amused or horrified.

Ivan stood next to Llewella and Arthur. That is not going to end well, da.

No, he will have a soft landing though. Llewella said to the two standing next to her. They are gonna hurt though. If I remember right he is no light weight. More of a dead weight I do believe.

Ivan nodded. He's fallen on me. No picnic. Will be amusing to see them get flattened. They made fun of me when Alfred landed and flattened me.

All of a sudden the sandstorm stopped Alfred dropped like a rock. The other countries eyes widened and they could not move out of the way fast enough. Alfred landed on them.

Llewella looks over at her brother. Start healing.

Llewella walked over to Alfred. Get up and go over to the table. She points over to the dining room. Across the hall in the dining room on the table was a buffet of food. The table seemed to groan under the weight of the food mass that was on it.

Alfred dashes off into the dining room and starts chowing down. He is inhaling his food like it will disappear at any moment.

Aaron looks at his sister as he heals the other countries of their broken bones or bruises. This is why you had me put the buffet together?

Yep. Llewella stated. You have this fatal flaw with staring at any magic Bri does. It gets you hurt almost every time. I did not want to have to tell mother you got hurt because you were being an idiot. Llewella sighed. Plus than I get grounded because you were stupid and I am somehow supposed to negate you being stupid. She looks up at the heavens as if asking what did she do to deserve such a fate.

Arthur patted her shoulder. It will be alright. Eventually your mother will figure out you cannot control your brother.

I hope so! Llewella nodded her head. It be nice.

You had to feed him. He stole my food! Brianna stated grumpy. She glared at the now scarfing Alfred.

Thud! Brianna frowns as something falls on her head. She reaches up and picks up something. Bringing it around she realizes it has purple panties on it's head. She plucks the panties off and hands them to Llewella, who hides them in her pocket turning a bit pink. She realizes what it is, as a hail of mucchi's rains on everyone's head.

She squeezes it. It squeaks at her. It has a bit of a blond tuff and glasses on it's head. She turns and sees Alfred is not paying attention. You about to help me with a little more revenge for stealing my cheeseburger. He should be grabbing one right now. She smirks and that calls out. Hey Alfred. He turns and gets a face full of mucchi. The mucchi steals the cheeseburger Alfred was about to eat as he continues to fly past and land gentlemanly in a chair.

Ivan watches as the pink scarfed mucchi that belonged to him para-trooped himself on Llewella's shoulder. Oh hi there. Llewella said with a smile, some what startled. I suppose a gentle landing it better than what they all got.

The other mucchis landed on the various different countries and the mucchis were all squeaking and looking just fine. They bounced and their countries groaned, just having recovered from Alfred's fall.

Llewella looks up and sees one mucchi holding on to her carpetbag's handle. She walks under it. She and Brianna both go over to where the carpetbag is on the ceiling. Llewella takes out a purple scarf she hands two ends to Brianna they stretch it out the scarf becomes Purple and tan.

You can let go now. We will catch you. Brianna calls out. The mucchi lets go and he lands softly in the scarf.

I think it is Arthur's Llewella said. See the top hat.

He is green eyed too. Brianna smiled both girls looked at the mucchi.

He is soooo cute! They both squee. England's mucchi's green eyes widened as he suddenly got hugged in the middle of two girls. Brianna carries him over to Arthur and hands the mucchi to him.

No Brianna, I think for the moment he wants to stay with you. Arthur smiles at her. He will come back to me when he wants too.

Brianna nods and puts the English mucchi on her shoulder.

I would say there were three smart ones. Llewella laughed patting Ivan's mucchi. They are a bit silly. She looked at Ivan's mucchi. Shouldn't you go to Ivan?

Ivan's mucchi squeaked at her and nuzzled her cheek.

Llewella sighs. But you belong to him.

He squeaked again and nuzzled again.

I know I am cuter but still. Llewella looks over at Brianna for help. Brianna just laughs at her friends predicament.

Arthur laughed and Ivan looked at England. Why comrade?

She is a girl. Arthur pointed out. Undoubtedly she smells better than both of us.

Llewella's carpetbag floated down. It popped open and a white with blue edged hood that covered blonde head looked over the edge. Fallon looked about herself. She creates a patch of ice in front of the bag. She stands on it with her hockey skates. She then pulls her stick out. With a smile she creates a patch of ice out of the whole room.

The mucchi's panic for a secound and jump on their counties heads or on a near by chair. They shiver because the temperature drops suddenly. Brianna giggles as Llewella falls on her butt the ice took her by surprise. Ivan's mucchi snuggled her cheek as if giving her comfort over falling down.

Fallon! Llewella looked over at her little sister who was now skating around with a puck and her hockey stick.

Busy! Fallen exclaimed. She looked over to where Brianna suddenly was in front of a net in goalie gear. Fallon took her shot. Brianna makes her save, barely Fallon's shot was a little wild.

The other countries look wildly about for somewhere to hide. They know that hockey is a bit dangerous. They seen Ivan, Alfred and Matthew all play. They wanted cover. They all ducked behind the sofas and peeked around the sides.

Why? whined Toris, is this happening? They never play nice.

Arthur watched the mirror with the maple leaves fall onto the ice. A hockey stick comes out followed by a hand which was followed by a body dressed in jeans, t-shirt, a knitted scarf in red and white as well as some hockey skates on his feet. Matthew was loose and Fallon missed the fact he was loose until he stole the puck from her. He rushed the net. Brianna got ready making herself seem bigger.

He shoots, she stops it with her shoulder. The puck hits the post. It than bounces off her back and into the net. Matthew blinked. It went in. She totally stopped me but it freaked out on both of us and went in. He skates over to her. We will have to play more eh? You a good little goalie eh.

Brianna smiled brightly. I am.

American girl? Matthew asked recognizing her accent right away. You sound like my brother.

Yep. Good shot to by the way. Nice hard shot. I like that. Brianna smiled. They both suddenly realized the ice was retreating. Sit in chair? Fallon has to take her ice with her.

They sat down quickly in near by chair and sofa; Brianna started to take off her equipment. She almost fell out of the sofa, her equipment made her unwieldy and ungraceful. She and the sofa fell backward. She lands on three of the other not that I need a sofa to get this stuff off. She rolls out of the sofa. Than sits on her legs and starts to unbuckle her leg pads.

Matthew takes off his skates. He watches as Fallon dives into a purple carpetbag and it closes. how did that happen? He watches as the purple carpetbag floats back up to the ceiling.

Magic brother. Alfred stated. Glad we found you again.

I think I figured out how we are going to get the others loose. Arthur said with a smile, we just have to figure out what they like best. That will free them.

What they like best? Aaron sounded perplexed as he spoke. He sounded the way the other counties looked.

Llewella smiled. That makes sense, Alfred appeared because he smelled Bri's burgers and Matthew appeared because Fallon was playing hockey. That totally makes sense. 


	4. EKKK YOU LITTLE PEEPING TOM

Author's note: None of the Hettalia characters belong to me. They belong to their respected owner, Funimation. The original characters belong to me.

Warnings: Mental nudity. 

Dearg and Gorm

by

Oracle602 

Chapter 4 

Alfred hugs his brother Matthew tightly. Matthew fails about a bit. His voice comes out a horse whisper, "Al I need to breath!" Alfred lets his brother go and hold him at arms length. He studies Matthew for a moment before smiling. 

"I am glad you are back." Alfred smiles broadly. 

Matthew looks about himself as he answers his brother. "I am very glad to be back." He frowns looking at his hand, there was a new ring on it. It had a red maple leaf in the stone. He noted his brother and their fellow countries were all wearing rings that bore their symbols. He holds it up looking at Arthur knowing, he would know the answer. 

Llewella sees the ring on Matthew's finger and smiles. "It is to protect you." Matthew looks over at her. "Hello, I am Llewella, this is my brother Aaron." She points at the young man wearing green. She sighs and points at a blonde head peering down from a floating carpet. "That is Brianna. You really should put away the flying carpet." Brianna missed the irritated sound in her friend's voice that heralded something bad about to happen to Brianna. England's mucchi was sitting innocently on Brianna's shoulder, giggling. He did not know the danger he was in. Or what was about to happen next to him. 

"No I am having fun." Brianna pouted. "Plus you are not my mother!" 

Llewella rolls her eyes, she ways her hand a huge tempest wave hits the carpet with Brianna and mucchi sitting on it. The carpet, mucchi and Brianna go flying though the air. Brianna lands on her feet, and the mucchi goes flying out of the room and lands in another chair. The carpet rolls up and pops out of existence. 

"Oh I will get you for that." Brianna glares at her friend. She wrung out her blonde hair. She noticed Llewella did not look one bit contrite. "I cannot believe you soaked me." She notices the gleam in her friend's eye. "No, I do not need help drying off." She looks up at her tan carpetbag. It floats down to her. She opens it and jumps in. 

The purple carpetbag floats over to where the soaked mucchi was sitting. Holding a towel it dries the mucchi off. The mucchi seemed a bit peeved and it also understood what the carpetbag was saying. The mucchi watched the carpetbag float back to it's spot on the ceiling. 

Aaron went over to check Matthew and tried not to look at a very soaked Brianna. Her clothing clung to her in ways he did not want to think about. He glared at his sister trying to think of a way to get her for that mental image of the very wet Brianna. He did not need any help. Llewella just smirked at her big brother. 

"Are you ok?" Aaron asked Matthew, as Aaron looked the northern county over. His senses told him that the young country was none the worse for wear from his confinement in the mirror. He did need to eat though. "Sis is there any food left on that table?" 

"I got it!" Brianna's voice startled the crowd. She popped out of the carpetbag. In her hands was a platter of pancakes drenched in maple syrup. "For Matthew because no one ever thinks of him, idiots." She smiles at Canada. Brianna is now in the same gear as before but it is now tan skirt and a white shirt. She hands Matthew the pancakes. He seizes the fork and starts to dig in. Alfred tries to take a pancake and Matthew stabs his brother with his fork. "Mine." He growls at Alfred. 

"Damn." Alfred sighs rubbing his hand that Matthew just forked. "I am still hungry." 

"Bottomless pit he is." Llewella arched her eyebrow. 

"Da," Ivan agrees still amused by his mucchi. 

"I think after Matthew eats we should all retire." Arthur points out. "We can keep working on this puzzle until everyone is out of the mirrors. Than we can work on the puzzle of how to free ourselves from this place." 

Everyone nods. The counties wander off to their bed chambers. Arthur looks at the three young people. "This way. We actually have way more rooms than people even when the others were not trapped."  
>After Arthur shows the teenagers to their rooms. He spots Ivan. "Have not got your mucchi back?" He looks at the taller man. The Russian fills the door to his room. <p>

"Nyet," Ivan said. "I think I have been abandoned for the moment." He smiles a little. "I think he likes the little American girl. Makes me miss the cute blonde sister of Alfred's and Matthew's" 

"They have two blonde sisters." Arthur corrected than laughed. "Oh you mean Amelia, the female America." He smiled. " Not Madison, the female Canadian." 

"Yes 'Lia." Ivan smiled. "I off to bed now Arthur Спокойной ночи!" (AN pronounced: Spuh – koi – nai no – chee ) 

"Yeah Peaceful night to you as well Ivan." He smiled as Ivan shut the door to his room. Arthur goes to his room and finds his mucchi plotting away. "You know, she did not do that to get you right?" 

"Squeak!" the mucchi said still plotting away. 

Arthur sighs and pulls on his bed clothes, he would normally not wear them but last time he forgot to grab his robe. He shook his head he was still amused at how many of the guys had gotten nose bleeds. Alfred the git made a comment about how well he was endowed. 

The next day while Arthur was getting ready for his day. He noticed his mucchi was missing. "Damn, that little git is off making mischief and I have a feeling I know whom he might be trying to get." Arthur winced thinking of the magical feel of the young woman he thought his mucchi was going to go after. "I do not need fried mucchi on top of everything else." 

He finished dressing quickly hoping he could advert catastrophe, he feared he was going to be too late. He hurried down the hall toward the room he had shown Llewella to the night before. She loved it when she saw it. It was all deep purples and blacks with some silver trimmings. 

"EKKK YOU LITTLE PEEPING TOM!" Everyone in the house heard Llewella scream. The next thing that happened was the loudest kaboom they ever heard. Arthur ran quickly down the hall as if his life depended on it. 

A white ball of puff came rocketing out of Llewella's room. Arthur catches his mucchi and the pair go flying into Ivan's door. The force of Llewella's blow had sent the mucchi flying out of her space at inconsiderable speed. 

Llewella comes out wearing only a towel on her slight frame. Her eyes looked to have dancing lighting storms and uber scary to the country and his mucchi. The mucchi was trembling now. It at first seemed triumphant, now it was not so sure. The mucchi tried to hide behind Arthur, he managed. She had lightening on her hands winding around her hands like snakes. 

Aaron, Brianna, Alfred, Matthew come running down the hall, all are fully dressed and looking confused. Aaron knew that no one in their right mind angers his little sister, now if they were left minded like Brianna they did. She was prone to frying the crap out of things. 

Ivan opens his door and looks down at Arthur who just had hit his door catching his mucchi. Ivan was standing there in his own towel. Ivan stares across the hall at the also toweled Llewella. She was a bit pale for his own liking, but she make some young man happy or young woman happy for that matter. 

Brianna suddenly smirks. She says softly so only Alfred hears her. "Paybacks 'Ella." A sudden wind roars down the hall. It is a clean desert smelling wind. Two towels go flying down the hall. Ivan looks down at himself. He watches as a pink scarf goes down to hide his endowment. He also notes that Arthur's mucchi was now on Arthur's head trying to help hide what Ivan was so naturally gifted with. 

Llewella watched Ivan's towel go flying. She realizes he is stark naked. She also can see why Amelia misses the big Russian. She realizes she is staring and than realizes she herself is missing her towel. She takes a deep breath, grabs her door and closes it behind her. 

Arthur watches as Llewella's towel goes flying off of her because of the wind that Brianna conjured up. He quickly closed his eyes. He felt Ivan's towel also go flying and was suddenly very grateful he was facing the young woman. Not that he never seen the big Russian naked before, Ivan was not widely known for his modesty. 

"Brianna!" Aaron growled. "I so did not need to see that! Either of that!" Pointing over to where Ivan was standing in the doorway, naked. 

Matthew covers Brianna's eyes. "You do not need to see Ivan naked." 

"Thank you I forgot about that." Brianna said softly. "Is he still standing there?" 

"Yes he is still standing there amused. Llewella has disappeared into her room." Matthew stated. "She did not seem as embarrassed as I was expecting." 

"My sister does not find nudity embarrassing." Aaron sighed. "I am embarrassed enough for us both I suppose." 

"Ivan please go back in your room and get dressed." Arthur asked as he stood up his back to the bigger Russian. 

Ivan laughed and clasped Arthur on the shoulder. "Alright comrade, I will." Ivan walked back into his room and shut his own door behind him. 

"Aaron, your sister is hot." Alfred said with a smirk. Aaron turned beet red and looked at America. He looked like he wanted to say something but was interrupted by Arthur. 

Arthur holding on to his mucchi. "Where you trying to get yourself killed? Honestly you little git could you not feel the power rolling off that young woman?" He squeezed his mucchi. 

Arthur's mucchi squeaked at him. 

Arthur gave him a look. "I think, honestly by her reaction, if she would have known you where there she would not have blasted you. But no, you had to pull what the Americans would say 'peeping tom' honestly." 

His mucchi looked embarrassed, but not like it would not do that again. Aaron walked over as Matthew takes his hand off Brianna's eyes. Alfred stood there smirking. 

Aaron looked at the mucchi. "Please be careful next time. You were lucky this time." The mucchi looked at Aaron like he done lost his mind. "Ella is not one to surprise. She does not react well. One time someone surprised her and it rained inside the house." 

Brianna blushed. "That was totally my fault. I surprised her and was trying to cheer her up." She paused. "The rain was her own fault, she was depressed that old boyfriend of hers... Now the lighting in the hallways that was my fault because I though making her mad would cheer her up. I was a tiny bit wrong." She made a motion with her fingers meaning a small bit and Aaron gave her a look. 

Arthur's mucchi's eyes got wider. He squeaked. 

Aaron looked at him. "No we got the git as you just asked. No one breaks my little sister's heart." He whistled a little bit. "He made a nice frog though, til mom found out. Than I got grounded and had to go find him in the swamp." 

"He did make a great frog." Brianna agreed. "Too bad you had to change him back." Brianna looked at Aaron. "It was your own fault your mother found out ya know." 

Aaron blushed. "You try hiding something from her she has special mom esp." 

"Your mom does even I cannot get anything past her and I am good." Brianna nodded. 

Matthew, Arthur and Alfred watched the byplay between the two. They were amused by the two young people. Arthur was sure that the pair had feeling for each other but he was unsure if they realized the other like the other. It was all rather mind boggling once one started to think about it. 

Llewella appears at the same time as Ivan they are both fully dressed. They eye each other for the moment. Than join the others congregating in the hall. 

"You turned a boy into a frog?" Matthew asked puzzled. He was still getting used to the idea of magic. Even though he totally understood that. Magic was part of the reason they existed. 

"Yeah Aaron did." Llewella smiled, "He made a nice frog. He makes a better canary." 

Brianna's eyes widened. "LLEWELLA!" 

"What a moment, that new canary of yours is HIM!" Aaron pointed at his sister. 

Matthew blinked, "he is a canary now?" 

"Yeah I told mom what he said and what his family said. Now I have a family of canary." Llewella shrugged. 

Ivan just started to laugh. "Now that my comrades is funny. Son gets in trouble with mother, than daughter tell mother why and mother fixes it. Beautiful and so Russian. Are you sure your family is not Russian?" 

Llewella looks at him. "No we are Irish, though Mum likes to tease Da about some Russian on his side of the blood line, not conformed." She smiled. "Well we do have rules and conduct codes and what they did went against one." Llewella sighed. "He and his lovely family will be free of it in another six months. I got stuck taking care of them." She made a face. 

"Oh those rules." Brianna stated. She made a face too. "I hate all their rules and regs. I am still surprised they are allowing us to do this." Brianna went on, "I on the other hand am Heinz 57 American, got a little Irish, English, Russian, Welsh, Canadian, Norway, Danish and others..." 

"Rules?" Alfred asked he was amused by Brianna's list which is almost typical of most Americans, unless they were recent arrivals. 

Llewella smacks Alfred with a huge book in his chest, that had about two thousand pages in it. "This is part one of three thousand and thirteen books on magical rules and what not." 

Alfred grunted under the weight taking the book from her. "Wow," he looked at the cover. "Wow, you all have to live by these rules?" 

"Who got you permission?" Arthur asked looking at the young people in question. He say Llewella smile lightly at him. 

"Elizabeth, Inna and Amelia all insisted." Llewella said softly. "They felt we would free you all." 

"Yeah, but my family considers them guidelines." Brianna smiled slightly. "Than again we have never done rules well. I figure as long as you don't go about hurting anyone. Why have rules." 

"Well that is why there are rules." Arthur pointed out. "Not all people self regulate well." They all nodded. "Breakfast should be on." With those words Arthur found himself with Llewella and Ivan for company the others took off quickly to go get breakfast. Brianna and Matthew were a bit a head of Alfred. Aaron was neck and neck with Alfred for a little bit. They wanted to beat him there, or there might not be any breakfast. 

Brianna reaches back and grabs Matthew's hand to help him keep up. Aaron keeps up, barely. Brianna and Matthew both hear Aaron wheezing a bit beside them. "I am not getting in line behind the bottomless pit!" Aaron wheezes. 

Brianna and Matthew smiled and nodded as the three raced Alfred down the hall. Aaron had Matthew's other hand as they kept running. The Canadian felt sorry for the other young man so he grabbed his hand to help him along too. 

"No fair!" Alfred shouted after them. "You are totally not allowed to help my little brother!" 

"Free will you promised that!" Aaron and Brianna both shouted as they all ran. 

Matthew laughed merrily along as he tried to keep up with the over energetic Brianna. They made it, barely. The three got their plates and were at the end of the buffet. Alfred was just at the beginning. 

Meanwhile back down the hallway; Arthur, Ivan and Llewella all looked at each other. "Think they beat him?" 

"Da," Ivan agreed. "Now the real question is. Will there be any food left?" 

Arthur smiled. "Oh there will be food left. This place seems to take into account Alfred's feeding habits." 

Ivan and Llewella laugh as the three walk slowly down the stairs to the dining hall. When they arrived to the dining hall they found that everyone had made it. Alfred had ten plates all around him. Brianna stole one of his breakfast sandwiches. Alfred looks at her, she sticks out her tongue at him. 

Matthew laughed, "don't Alfred you do owe her two sandwiches." Matthew reminded his twin. Alfred glared and tossed her another sandwich. Brianna caught it. 

Llewella checks on her brother and her friend. She gets poked in the back. Frowning she turns around to find Arthur's mucchi holding a plate for her. She takes the plate. "Thank you, I suppose you are not that bad are you?" She looked at him. He sat on her shoulder and nuzzled her. 

Brianna heard a small growl. She frowned and watched as Ivan's mucchi takes the empty shoulder and glares at Arthur's mucchi. 

"No boys." Llewella said to them. "No fighting. I will bounce both." The Russian mucchi snuggled and mewed in apologize. The English mucchi mewed and snuggled as well. 

Ivan sat with Arthur with their own plates. "I think they are developing an unholy attachment to Llewella da." 

Arthur nodded. "Well at least our two and France's mucchi seems to like her as well." 

Ivan winced. "That one will be a trouble da. When they free him." 

"I think you might be right. France is a free love man." Arthur shook his head as he ate. 

Llewella looks at her leg after she sits down. "What the..." She looks again realizing that it was being fondled. "oh a rose, oh, why are you doing that. That is my leg." 

"Better yours than mine!" Brianna pointed out. "I'd send that perv flying." 

Llewella reached under the table and plucks France's mucchi looking at the rose. She sits him on the table and hands him a cookie. The three mucchis now attached to Llewella were eating cookies. 

"Don't even say it." Llewella pointed at her brother. "I know I cannot take them home with me." 

Aaron opened his mouth than shut it. "They also do not belong to us." 

"I know!" 

Brianna chimes in just to annoy Aaron. "But they are so dang cute!" 

Aaron sighs looking defeated. 

After breakfast, Llewella wandered down the hall. She opened a set of doors. She found herself in a room full of instruments. Her eyes were drawn to the grand piano. She sat down and started her warm ups. 

Brianna looked around and notices Llewella was missing. She looks at Aaron. "Get the game plan from Arthur. Your sister has wandered off." 

"Oh that could be bad. Find her, I don't want any trouble." Aaron nodded. 

Brianna walked down the hall. She realized she was hearing warm-up scales and she smiles. Spotting the open double doors, she walks in. She picks up one of the violins. She starts her warm-ups and tuning. Llewella laughed slightly as the pair warms up. 

"Winter sonata, only you?" Brianna asked. 

Llewella nodded. The two began to play. The music floated though the house. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Aaron frowned than laughed. "Those two." Arthur looks at Aaron. "My sister and Brianna, they must have found the music room." 

"They sound beautiful together." Ivan stated. 

Arthur looks at the table with the mirrors. Two of the mirrors stood up on their handle ends. "Guys." Arthur's voice was soft and commanding. The countries and Aaron all looked at him and than to where he was pointing. 

Aaron's eyes widened. "Wow, two today." 

"I think so." Arthur said. 

Ivan smiled, "Da." 

The mucchis all went down the hall quickly. They loved hearing the music playing. They missed hearing music. 

The two mirrors floated down the hall toward the music room. The other countries were a bit odded out by the floating mirrors. Ivan gave them a look and they moved to the side. Ivan walked strongly down the hall. In his wake Arthur, Matthew, Aaron and Alfred followed. 

They all stood in the doorway looking in at the two currently playing. Llewella and Brianna were oblivious to the two men now sitting next to them. Roderick sat next to Llewella on the piano bench. He wore a faint smile on his face as he watched the young woman play. Francis sat in a chair next to Brianna watching both girls play. 

They played three more instrumentals together. When Llewella turned to say something to Brianna about the music she realized Roderick was sitting next to her. Llewella jumps and ends up on the carpeted floor. 

Roderick helps her up. "Gracies beautiful young woman. That was truly beautiful." He smiled at her. He than looks over at an equally stunned Brianna. "Gracies young woman, so beautiful." Both women found themselves blushing lightly. 

"Bravo! Magnifique! That was beautiful!" Francis clapped as he stood up. "You two play well. Merci." 

Brianna and Llewella looked at each other. "Really, they are free?" Brianna looked at Llewella than the group at the door. Once she looked at them it seemed to unfreeze them from their places. 

Francis, Roderick found themselves being hugged and their backs slapped. They all returned to the huge sitting room where France and Austria both got another round of welcomes for the others that were not trapped or never where. 

Arthur noted that both countries were wearing the rings that the girls had brought with them. He smiled, at least as they got free they never be trapped again. "I do hope we can free the others two at a time each time." 

"Aga." Ivan smiled. "To be free would be good comrade."


	5. skeleton keys

Authors note: None of the Hettalia characters belong to me. They belong to their respected owner, Funimation. The original characters belong to me.

Dearg and Gorm

by

Oracle602

Chapter 5

Francis looked at his fellow countries. So, He waves his hand indicating the other mirrors. What is the plan to free the rest? He cocks his head sideways. He was dressed in one of his favorite uniforms. He looked very dashing, and he knew it too.

Roderick looked about himself. He also was in uniform, he did not realize; unlike France, how much uniforms made women swoon. He checked on his fellow countries making sure they were alright. He also noted that not everyone was here if they had been it would be pretty crowded.

Arthur looked at the mirrors as he spoke to the newly freed duo. I am not sure Francis. The trigger seems to be different for each person trapped. He looked at the mirrors wondering what it would take to free them, he than looked at Brianna, Llewella and Aaron and realized they were the keys so to speak. It was because of these inquisitive elder teens that they were able to free their comrades. These young adults were the keys- like skeleton keys.

Francis nodded, Well, I suppose, we could all not be music lovers. He smiled lightly looking at the other mirrors. Than again some of the others are a bit tone deaf. He smirked a little at the glares he got from Ivan, Alfred, Matthew and Arthur who where not at all tone deaf and Francis knew that. He winked at them.

Llewella picked up one of the mirrors and she realized it was Germany. She traced the stein on the back and frowned. I think it just giggled at me, like I just tickled it. She looked at it wondering how it worked. She could feel the magic of the thing. The magical vibrations seemed off, the magic felt of the Dark path. She only saw herself in the mirror which seemed odd to her. She frowned at it, then her hair went from black to blonde with a big green bow, she dropped the mirror on the table.

Brianna looked at her friend. I think you been spending too much time with the squeakers! She poked at her.

Llewella looked at her friend as Brianna was poking her. You told Canada while he was trapped in his mirror he had a funny accent. She than looked at Germany's mirror before speaking again. She touched her hair her voice had an odd quality to it when she asked. What colour is my hair?

Brianna blushed bright red and made a face. Black, why? Aaron started to laugh at the pair of them. He was lucky Llewella was not paying him any never mind. Brianna shot him a look. Aaron found himself on his butt than on his back as he continued his fall. He lifted his head up. He looked at America's and Canada's mucchi sitting on his chest.

Ok making sure. She eyed the mirror that had Germany trapped within its prison. She felt bad for them all. Her eyes wandered over the still trapped men. She wondered if they be able to free them. She hoped so.

Squeak! They both said together. They gave him a look. Bounced on his chest a bit and than bounced over to where the girls were. Each taking a shoulder. Russia's mucchi took Llewella's unoccupied shoulder and snuggled into her.

America's mucchi noticed Brianna's new top showed off her cleavage a bit. He smiled diving for the mountains. He found himself in the valley and was comfortable.

Brianna looks down at the mucchi, really, was this needed?

Squeak. was the American mucchi's reply. Brianna sighed. Brianna than blinked for something soft and squishy hit her shoulder than bounced and hit her face than landed on her shoulder.

Squeak! Brianna recognized the Russian mucchi's voice. He sounded mad. She looked over at Llewella and noticed France's mucchi was on the shoulder the Russian was just on. He was nuzzling and Llewella had that dangerous look on her face.

Brianna gives the Russian mucchi a hug than walks over to Llewella and deposits the Russian mucchi between the mountains. There was now a pink scarf dangling down Llewella's chest. There, now he will be happy.

Really? Llewella asked her friend. Brianna could tell by the sound of her friend's voice that Llewella was unsure. Llewella looked down at the Russian mucchi, he looked warm and snuggled she was not sure if she liked that. She remembered what the girls had said about how much the mucchi's liked to be warm and their favorite warm spot. She sighs.

Yeah really. Brianna smiled. Llewella had to laugh a little bit at the American flag that was now waving from Brianna's chest. He is being silly. Llewella nodded and sighed. Brianna gives the flag waving in her chest the squirrelly eye.

Aaron sighed. Great, I have been out maneuvered by two puff balls. He gets up and watched what happened with the mucchi's and the two girls. That was almost disastrous.

Francis had a small smirk playing on his lips. Are they always this entertaining Arthur? He eyed the three young people. Is the one taken. He eyed Llewella. She has beautiful hair, almost as beautiful as mine.

Arthur eyed his friend. Yes they are. I think Francis that she was warned about you. Than again I think most young women of all countries are warned about the French countries personification.

Well the French are lovers not fighters. Brianna quipped with a smirk. She watched the two countries. Yes we were warned. She smirked at Francis.

Moi? Francis looked wounded as only he could. I have wronged no woman or man before. He smiled lightly. I find people so fascinating. He eyed the young Irish woman with admiration.

I know. Arthur pointed out. She could be single. She is young and one of our magical mages. He smiled. The Isles seem to breed more mages than anywhere. He stated proudly. He rubbed the lapels on his jacked contentedly like a big cat all proud and purring.

Ivan smiled, Good to see you Francis. He hugged the other country. France grunted a little. Ivan than stood next to the lean country. Ivan watched as Llewella and Brianna and the assorted mucchis. The mucchis were being terrible, they were totally consumed by the curiosity that these girls where here and why. Ivan's was currently sitting in the middle of Llewella's chest. He looked content and Ivan was not so sure he should. I think they are up to no good Arthur, da?

France's mucchi now board with bothering Llewella jumped down to the floor. Arthur laughs and nods still watching the drama unfold. Germany's mucchi was watching the French mucchi and decide to pounce. The mucchis rolled into Llewella's legs and she fell on them with a grunt.

The German and French mucchi both went, squeak!

She rolls off them. Sitting next to them she gazes at them. The German mucchi sits on her lap. He sticks a German flag down Llewella's low cut t-shirt. Llewella looks down at her breasts and the German flag. This is not going to be good. The German flag goes rocketing out to be replaced by a Russian flag. Llewella catches the German flag and laughs lightly.

Oh goddess. Brianna stated. This is going to be no good.

Nyet. Ivan stated. This is not going to be good comrades. The big Russian crosses his arms over his chest. His poker face is as usual a poker face that only a few of his fellows can read. Arthur, Alfred, Matthew and Francis whee watching the big Russian hoping he was not going to cause trouble.

Rodrick was organizing the others. He noticed they were low on morale so he was organizing games and contests to get them back up again. He was not about to let them succumb to the blues. That would be letting whomever trapped them here win. He was not going to allow them that win, ever. He was not paying attention to the other mucchis. His was behaving itself on his shoulder and that was all that mattered to him at that moment.

Ivan's mucchi than came out of his soft warm hiding place. He than dropped a beautiful purple scarf around Llewella's neck. The scarf flowed as long as the girl was tall after doing that he tackled the German mucchi. The two went rolling across the carpet. The English mucchi, French mucchi, Austrian mucchi and the Canadian mucchi soon joined the rolling mucchi brawl. This brawl soon was all the mucchi, the American mucchi was not brawling. He was watching the byplay from his vantage point.

Alfred looked at his mucchi than up at Brianna. Are you ok with that? He raised an eyebrow. He knew his mucchi liked that spot. He liked in on Inna Alfred figured the mucchi was just being himself.

It is fine. Brianna shook her head. It is a bit odd though. Do you know why?

Yeah I do. Alfred said his eyes darted over to the bigger Russian. I don't want to say why though.

Brianna smirked. Thought so. America winked. Not going to be the war starter between the two of you. She smiled the American mucchi hummed and Brianna looked at him oddly. I know you like Pride by U2 but you are vibrating my boobs.

Alfred flushes a bit pink for he was thinking about that song himself and his mucchi picked up on it. They where just too in-tuned somedays. It was amusing most of the time, right now it was embarrassing him.

Aaron glares at the mucchi. He than looks at America and back at the mucchi. He sighed, So not fair. He muttered to himself. I send her flowers, give her chocolates and she has no clue.

If you named yourself silly she would. Llewella whispered into her brothers ear making him jump. She adjusted her new Russian length scarf. The purple was dark and was perfect for Aaron's sister. Made her look more beautiful than normal.

He sighed. He thought to himself. 'I don't want my sister looking pretty that Francis will notice her. Than I might have to beat him up... Why me?' Aaron looked at his sister and sighed. But.

No butts. Llewella smiled. Go for it, don't be a scary cat. Aaron disappears down the hall. Llewella watches her brother and shakes her head. Llewella than turns and looks at the mucchi brawl. I think they need to stop.

How are you gonna stop them? Matthew asks completely confused as of why they were all fighting, again.

The American mucchi was about to fly and go stop the fighting when he felt himself get caught. No one was that quick, only balance and storm could be that quick. He was turned and realized he was looking at Llewella. Stop them or I will have too. Brianna's powers will dry them off after I drench them but only if you cannot stop them.

Squeak! American mucchi states. Llewella puts a little military cap on his head and tosses him at the fighting mass of mucchi. The others seeing the American mucchi coming scatter. The Canadian mucchi looked like it was scolding the others.

The Canadian mucchi jumps up onto Llewella's shoulder. Squeak. He sits there and glares at the others. He had been trying to get them to stop, but of course they payed him no never mind until his brother came wading in. Than they could not scatter fast enough.

Llewella patted him. I know, they are silly.

The American mucchi grabs the Russian mucchi and starts to swing him around by his pink scarf. Ivan glares at the diminished pile of mucchi. His eyes track where his mucchi gets tossed off too. The Russian mucchi lands upside down in Llewella's chest. Ivan closes his eyes and counts to himself.

Llewella rights the Russian mucchi and leaves him in his newly deposited spot. You will be fine. You are at least not bruised. You are one tough little guy huh? Just like your country.

American mucchi bounces over to Ivan looking up at the much bigger male. A pop sound is heard and next to the American mucchi is a bottle of vodka and a bouquet of sunflowers. Ivan picks up the flowers than the vodka, he reads the label of the vodka and smiles. Good vintage, da.

I think I need a nap. Brianna states. Llewella smiles at her friend. The American mucchi yawns too. Brianna picks him up, Llewella gives the American mucchi a kiss and carries him down the hall with her.

Have a good nap! Llewella smiled. She was playing chess with the mucchi as pieces. Francis was playing against her. She was currently loosing.

Move the rook up four spaces. Brianna whispers to her friend. The left one. She goes down the hall to her room. Not sure if Llewella actually understood her directions. She just not very good at it, but she tries.

Squeak. The American mucchi agrees sleepily.

Brianna opens the door to her assigned rooms. Her eyes widen. There are balloons everywhere. On her bed was a huge person sized teddy bear. She walked over to it. She poked it to make sure it was a teddy bear and not just someone polymorphed into a teddy bear. It was a teddy bear. She plucked a card from the teddy bear. She read the card her eyes widened.

Nap forgotten, she flies out of her room. Aaron was walking down the hall not paying attention. Brianna flying tackles him the American mucchi protesting the entire way. They go rolling down the hall.

Llewella comes walking with Arthur, even using Brianna's move she still lost to the pesky, hot country. I think he uses his sexiness on me. Not fair.

Arthur laughed lightly, he did. He looked down the hall. His eyes widen. He grabs Llewella and they hug the wall as Brianna-Aaron ball rolls by. What was that?

Ivan barely misses the two. Da, He points at the two as they hit Alfred. Brianna squeals as she hugs Aaron. Aaron flails about a bit. He looked happy yet unable to breath from the hug that Brianna was gifting him with.

I need to breathe and we landed on something soft. Aaron barely speaks Brianna is hugging him tightly. She looks down.

Brianna giggles. Got you again, my country mine. She smirks, she pokes Alfred in the nose as she and Aaron gets off America. Brianna still hugs Aaron. Bout time you big oaf. I was wondering you know. She gives him the 'look' and Aaron wonders if women get a class on that somewhere. The 'look' was scary.

I am sorry, you are my sister's best friend and all that. Aaron sighed hugging her back. I...

She hugged him and the American mucchi squeaked and jumped up. He hit Aaron in the head and bounced down the hall. Brianna and Aaron watch as the little tiny door next her own door opened the American mucchi bounced in. He found the pillow he wanted to sleep on and slept.

Later that evening all the mucchi's were gathered. They were looking at their countries flags. Than up at the girls, questioning what they were about to do.

Flag dance. Brianna explained to them with a smile. Watch us than do what we did.

The mucchis all squeaked in agreement. Their countries all sat in chairs or sofas watching. Some were on pillows on the floor. They all watched curious.

The two girls did the dance first in slow motion. The secound time around a little faster. Than the third time they did it full speed. Francis made a private wish that the girls would keep dancing. They stopped and looked at the mucchis.

Llewella smiled at them. Now you try.

The mucchi's all looked at each other. They then picked up their flags and started to do the dance. It was at first a bit clumsy but as they started to feel the moves they got better and better. Around the third pass though they gotten down so well even France was entertained by them.

The girls than showed them three more flag dances. The mucchis learned four flag dances. The girls found themselves mucchi piled after the mucchis had finished learning the dances. Aaron started to unbury them. He was soon joined by Alfred, Matthew, Arthur and Ivan.

I think it is time for bed. Arthur said helping Llewella up.

Aaron dusted Brianna off. He frowned, You do not need to sleep with her you know.

Brianna gave Aaron the oddest look she than touched her shoulder than her face alight with understanding. Oh.

Yeah. Aaron sighed.

Brianna hugs him and gives him a smile. She giggles, the Irish mucchi was now sitting on Aaron's head waving his flag.

Arthur sighed. Go home you little git. He plucks the Irish mucchi off Aaron's head. If you are here to create trouble we don't need it.

Squeak! the Irish mucchi growled.

Arthur sighed and let him go. Well what am I supposed to do, guess. Honestly.

The Irish mucchi than went over to Llewella and and looked up at her. Squeak. She squatted down and petted him with a smile.

We miss home too. Llewella picked him up and gave him a hug. Go and tell them we are freeing them. A bit slow yes but we are still freeing them.

The Irish mucchi than used Brianna as a lunch pad to go though Brianna's carpetbag and was gone.

Bed time. Matthew agreed. They all disappeared to their beds. Brianna snuggled with her huge stuffed bear that Aaron gave her with a contented sigh. The American mucchi found a spot on the bear and slept too. 


End file.
